My Wonderful Stranger
by Dnasho
Summary: Sano believes that Saitou is dead and gone and now he thinks about what Saitou meant to him and what are his feelings. When speaking to kenshin, he learns something important.


"Has anyone seen Sano anywhere?" asks Kenshin

"No, why?" asks Kaoru as she sets the table.

"Probably he is somewhere gambling or having a drink" says Yahiko smiling evilly.

"Yahiko!" said Kaoru as she chases him around.

"I'll be back Kaoru-dono" said Kenshin as he goes out by the river.

_Sano should be there. That's his place to think as well as my place_

As Kenshin approaches the stream he hears a soft male voice hum and sing at the same time. He stops to find Sano sitting on the edge of the river rocking his head side to side humming and sing his tune.

_Away he went_

_My wonderful stranger_

_Never to return again_

_I lost you now_

_My wonderful stranger_

_No way for my heart to mend_

_Hum hum hum_

_Hum hum hum hum hum_

_Hum hum hum hum hum hummmmm hum_

_Come back to me_

_I want you to_

_My wonderful stranger_

_I need you here_

_But you left me _

_Forever My wonderful stranger_

"Sano, you sing very nicely" said Kenshin quietly startling Sano almost making him fall in the river.

"Kenshin" said Sano shocked while blushing a bit because no one has ever complemented his singing.

"Sano, why are you here?"

"Just thinking"

"Of what?"

"I am thinking of a lot of thinks. I need to figure out what I want right now. I need to understand how I feel about some things. That's all" said Sano looking at the river.

He can see his reflection and all he sees is confusion.

"You know you can talk to me whenever you want de gozaru yo"

"Yeah, I know" said Sano with a small smile.

"Come on, dinner is ready de gozaru"

Sano got up and followed Kenshin to the dojo. Sano had fun laughing with everyone. Even Megumi came over and she and Sano were at each others throats. After supper Sano disappeared again.

"Kaoru-dono, I will be right back" said Kenshin as he walks to the river but as he gets there he doesn't see Sano.

Suddenly, he hears the same song as earlier but it seems muffled. He follows it till he sees a small waterfall with Sano under it, sitting on a rock with his left leg bent and his right leg over it. Sano's gravity defying hair laid down over his shoulders wet and mated down. He took off his black jacket and had his eyes closed. Kenshin remembers the day they destroyed Sano's clothes by accident. They had to buy him new clothes. He wore a black jacket with red lining on the edges that tied in the front with a red sash with the kanji "evil" on the back in red and a pair of black pants. Sano liked the clothes so he continued to wear them.

"Sano?"

Sano opened his eyes and really smiled for the first time since the Shishio thing ended. Yeah, Sano helped with finding the plant and with Sayo. He even helped with the seals in Japan. Through out it all, Sano never gave a really smile.

"Sano, get out of there, you might get sick"

Sano climbed off the rock and sat next to Kenshin. Kenshin sat down with Sano.

"I want to talk. I figured out what was wrong with me. I was confused about a lot" starts Sano as he places his hand on Kenshin's face lovingly, startling him.

"I believed that I was in love with you, but I was wrong" states Sano as he places his hand down.

"I love someone else, but he is gone. He was an idiot and let himself get killed. I miss him Kenshin. Do you think it's wrong to love a man?" asks Sano

"No, I don't" states Kenshin

"But would you mind telling me who?"

"Teme" whispered Sano

Kenshin could not believe it. The man Sano loved was the same person who got on his case 24/7 and who kicked his ass twice. Man, he must be masochistic to love Saitou.

"At first, I wanted to prove my worth to him, that I can be helpful. I wanted to show him that I would not slow you down. I thought then he would accept me, but the day Shishio's base crashed in, never had I felt my heart break in two like that. Seeing you fight broke my heart because I could not do anything. Saitou stomped on what was left of my heart. I remember the look he gave me. It was different then the rest. He looked at me with care and understanding. I went many times to find anything that would tell me he was all right, but nothing. He just lit a cigarette and walked into the crashing base. I think I fell in love with his eyes and the way he carried himself and it just grew from there. I miss him so much Kenshin. I really do love him. I figured it out. My love for you is brotherly love. I fell in love with the way you were. You protected people. That is what I've wanted to do. I love you for that, but for Saitou, I would give everything and anything just to see him" stated Sano as he got his jacket and put it on tying the sash.

"But, Saitou is still alive" stated Kenshin

Sano stopped all movement. He turned around quickly with a look of shock on his face.

"He works in the police department" states Kenshin.

Sano ran out of the woods to the police station.

_Sano loves me as a brother just like I knew he would. I knew we could never work out._

Sano rushed to the police station and attacked the policeman that was at the front desk.

"Where is Saitou Hajime?"

"Who?"

"I mean Fujita Gorou"

"Oh, he left for the day."  
"Where does he live?"  
"We can't give you that info"

"It's ok, he's with me" said a voice near the corner of the room

"Broom-head?" said Sano confused as to why Chou was helping him.  
"Oi, rooster-head, why you want his address?"

"I need to speak with him"

"Of what?"

"Something important, now are going to give me the damn address or not?"

"Down this road until it ends at a stream. Make a left and go 1..2..3..5..7..9 houses on the left side."

"Thanks broom-head"

"No problem Rooster-head"

Sano ran out of the station as fast as he could, following Chou's directions. The house was fairly comfortable. The house had a small garden of flowers. Sano approached the door suddenly very nervous. He knocked twice and stood back. He waited for a few seconds.

"Tokio, for the last time, none of your lovers are entering my house. Your house is vacant" said a cool calm voice that belonged to the one and only.

"Saitou?"

Sano heard some shifting inside of the house and then the door opened. There stood Saitou in a black shirt and black pants looking just as handsome as ever.

"Can I help you?" asked Saitou

"Teme! Why didn't you tell anyone you were alive?" growled Sano

"First of all, do I know you?" stated Saitou casually.

"You don't recognize me?" shouts Sano staring at Saitou like he was blind.

"No. I would recognize you, especially when your hair looks like that. You look worst then a person I used to know."

Sano grabbed at his hair. It was still wet so it laid down on his back, but it looked like it was cut messy.

"Also, call me Teme once more and I won't spare your life" said Saitou leaning on his door frame with his sword in his hand.

"Wait a moment"

Sano grabbed the red sash around his waist and tied it on with hair putting his hair in its usual style. His jacket opened up. He looked exactly the same except the clothes were black.

"Ahou ga" said Saitou a bit shocked.

"Now, answer my question"

"I didn't think it was needed"

"WHAT?! Are you crazy"

"Why do you care?"

"Because I do. I was worried" stated Sano.

_I have to do this. Now or never_

"What?" said Saitou raising his eyebrow.

"I care about you Saitou. I went through depression because of you."

"Ahou?"

"I love you" stated Sano simple.

Saitou just stared at Sano. His face was calm, but inside he was a mess. Yes, he did fall for the kid, but he knew the kid hated him, so he let it go. He got over it and now this.

_No not again._

"Ahou, I think you are mistaken"  
"No, I'm not"

"Go home"

"Never, not until you tell me how you feel"

"I don't need to tell you anything."

Sano pushed himself forwarded and placed his lips on Saitou's. He held on to Saitou. Saitou was shocked and tried to pull away but couldn't. He wouldn't respond then, but that did not work. He kissed Sano back. When Sano pulled away, Saitou pinned him to the wall. He kissed his neck. Sano loved each minute of it. Suddenly, Saitou pulled away.

"Leave"

"No"

"Leave Ahou, NOW"

"Saitou, please, I am not leaving"

"Ahou, I am not what you think"  
"All I know is that I fell in love with you. Nothing else matters."

"I'm married"

"No your not. Well you were" stated Sano

"And how would you know that?"

"You left your divorce papers on the table" stated Sano at the paper on the table behind him. (I m not sure but I guess they had divorce papers back then)

"Saitou, I know you care about me"

"Really?"

"Yes really, that day, I saw how you looked at me. I cared too"

"I doubt it"

"Don't bullshit me"

"I'm not"

"Tell me what you feel then"

"I don't care, how is that for feeling" said Saitou losing his temper

"Fine" said Sano quietly as he walks out the door and down the road.

Saitou closes the door and slides down the door.

_Why am I pushing him away? I love him, so why did I? My excuse is gone now. He loves me back_

With that Saitou walked out the door and down the direction that Sano went down.

Sano finally reaches the river and sits to think, singing his song.

_Hum Hum Hum Hum_

_Hum Hum Hum Hum Hum_

_Hum Hum Hum Hum Hum Hummm Hum_

_One faithful day _

_We both meet _

_Yes my wonderful stranger_

_We traveled far_

_And then left me_

_My wonderful stranger_

_Away he went_

_My wonderful stranger_

_Never to return again_

_I lost you now_

_My wonderful stranger_

_No way for my heart to mend_

_Hum hum hum_

_Hum hum hum hum hum_

_Hum hum hum hum hum hummmmm hum_

_Come back to me_

_I want you to_

_My wonderful stranger_

_I need you here_

_But you left me _

_Forever My wonderful stranger_

Sano finished his song with one sad note.

_Damn it Saitou. I know you care! Why the hell else would you kiss me back?! That asshole!_

"FUCK YOU SAITOU HAJIME. I AM SORRY" shouted Sano falling to the ground.

He heard the bushes move. Saitou stepped into the clearing. He walked over to Sano bringing him face to face with him.

"Do you mean it? What you said? Do you really love me?"

"Yes, with my heart"

"Then you are forgiven"

Saitou just leaned into his lips sealing them forever as lovers.

When they broke the kiss, they let their foreheads lean on each other.

"Saitou?"

"What?!"

"Were those divorce papers on your desk?" asked Sano in curiosity

"You were guessing?" asked Saitou confused.

"I saw the symbol for marriage and I figured that you couldn't marry again so you had to be getting a divorce" said Sano standing up straight looking at Saitou smiling.

"Ahou no baka"

"Hajime, don't be mean"

"Hajime?"

"What, can't I call you Hajime?"

Saitou started walking in the direction of his home.

"Where are you going Saitou?"

"Now it's Saitou?"

"TEME"

"Home"

"Home?"

"Yes home, I want to play" said Saitou with a smirk

"Yes sir" said Sano catching up to Saitou.


End file.
